


Artificial Eyes Can Be Useful

by TRG_NSFW (Hobsonphile)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Background Delenn/Sheridan, Basically Pure Dialogue, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobsonphile/pseuds/TRG_NSFW
Summary: How G'Kar's eye ended up in the newlyweds' quarters.(My brother and I role-played this over chat a decade ago, and I just found it. He was Delenn, and I was G'Kar. And I'm pretty sure we're both going to the special hell for this idle bit of speculation.)
Relationships: Delenn & G'Kar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Artificial Eyes Can Be Useful

"How is your new eye, G'Kar?  Does it work properly?"

"It works quite well, Delenn. Thank you for your concern."

"Think nothing of it." G'Kar turned to leave, but he was stopped by Delenn's voice: "Uh...G'Kar...can I ask you...no...forget it."

"Delenn, is something troubling you?"

"No, no...not troubling me, nothing like that. It's just that...well from what I understand about that eye of yours, it does present some interesting opportunities for espionage."

"Indeed. Is this an accusation or a request?"

Delenn cleared her throat, obviously uncomfortable. "Neither, really...I don't know what I'm saying, exactly. Perhaps you could be of assistance to me, though.

"I am always at your service, Delenn."

"This is a matter of the utmost delicacy. Can I trust you to keep it confidential?"

G'Kar was almost insulted. "In all these years, have I ever betrayed your trust?"

"Of course not...it's just that if this request became public knowledge, it could endanger the alliance. I must take every precaution."

"Then you have my word. I will speak nothing of it."

"Good." Delenn adjusted herself in her chair, took a deep breath, and plowed ahead. "John and I are having a bit of a problem, and your eye might help me solve it."

"Oh?"

"You see...John and I come from different places in life. The Minbari don't have the same concepts of...privacy...that the humans do." Delenn started really blushing.

"Indeed. I have noticed that curious feature about the humans as well." G'Kar had spent much of his childhood in multi-family underground shelters, so he'd learned early on not to prize his personal space too highly.

"Yes...well...the fact that we have different expectations is affecting the way John and I..." Delenn fell into an awkward silence for a moment, then cleared her throat again. "The way we enjoy our marriage."

"I... see. And how would my new eye help in resolving this... difficulty?"

"Ehem. John is very sweet, and I don't want to do anything that would make him uncomfortable. But I am finding it difficult to, shall we say, get the most of our time together. But it occurred to me that if I knew there was someone...observing that time...and John didn't...we might both be better for it."

"Ah. So you propose that my eye be placed somewhere discreet in your quarters? I must admit, Delenn, that I find the prospect oddly appealing. But are you sure you wish **me** to observe the consummation of your marriage?"

"If I had the opportunity to choose from multiple men, each of whom possessed the ability to detach his eye, perhaps I might make a different choice. But it would seem that our options are a bit limited, wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed they are." Then, cheerfully: "Well, I'm hardly one to deny the request of a dear ally. Where would you like me to place it?"

"You'll need to find a spot in our quarters with a good view of John's bed. Perhaps the bookshelf will suffice. Uh, this is a bit strange to admit, but...I think I am happy that it is you who has the right tools for this assignment. Somehow, I have a feeling you of all people will be glad to carry it out."

G'Kar might've thought twice about what Delenn was implying, but at the moment, he was just a bit too tipsy to care thanks to Mollari and a smuggled bottle of booze. "Ah yes. Inter-species coitus has always been a personal interest of mine."

"Just...make sure your eye is in place by 19 hundred hours...and remember...this is between you and me."

"As the humans say, my lips are sealed."

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I'm so, so sorry.


End file.
